Fairytale
by EowynSaule
Summary: Ergens onder een oude eik in een bos ligt een boek, iemand is het vergeten. De eigenares komt het ophalen, maar het tafreel dat ze aantreft is anders dan ze had verwacht. Niet echt afgeleid van een bepaald sprookje, maar toch. Please RR :


Xanthelinta komt zachtjes aanvliegen. Ze heeft iets gezien op de grond, ergens ver onder haar, maar wat is nog niet duidelijk. Voor het geval het iets levends is vliegt ze heel stilletjes, maar naarmate ze dichterbij komt ziet ze dat er geen beweging in komt. Rustig vliegt ze door, langzaam kan ze de vorm onderscheiden, rechthoekig. Pas als ze heel dichtbij is ziet ze wat het is, een boek. Maar dan wel het grootste boek dat ze ooit gezien heeft. Ze past er met gemak drie keer in. Een poosje blijft ze het van buitenaf bestuderen, en als er niks gebeurt besluit ze dat het veilig genoeg is het boek te openen. Langzaam, en met veel moeite slaat ze de omslag om en begint te lezen. Het is spannend, en ze wordt meteen gegrepen.

Jenny loopt voorzichtig door het gras, om zo min mogelijk douwdruppels te verstoren. Het is vroeg in de ochtend, en de zon moet nog opkomen. Ze geniet van de rust en de geur van pas natgeregend gras en dennennaalden. Langzaam nadert ze haar favoriete plekje, een stukje gras onder een oude eik. Ze komt er vaak om wat te lezen, of gewoon uit te rusten na een drukke dag. Gisteravond was ze er nog geweest, ontsnappend uit de drukte. Ze had er gezeten tot het helemaal donker was, te donker om nog verder te lezen uit het boek waar ze in bezig was. Toen ze uiteindelijk op haar horloge keek was ze geschrokken van de tijd, en meteen vertrokken. Niet in de gaten hebbend dat ze haar boek was vergeten. Nu is ze dus haast gedwongen terug te gaan, maar hopend dat het dak van eikenbladeren het grootste deel van de regen hebben tegengehouden. Rustig loopt ze naar haar plekje toe, zo stil mogelijk om de rust niet te verstoren. Maar als ze het tafereel ziet dat dan voor haar ligt, blijft ze abrupt staan.

Achteraf bekeken heeft ze eigenlijk altijd wel in elfjes geloofd, al vanaf dat ze heel klein was. Haar moeder vertelde haar altijd verhaaltjes, over de elfjes die elke nacht op verkenningstocht uitgingen, en zo de hele wereld rond vlogen. Ook toen ze ouder werd was ze altijd blijven geloven dat er meer was in de natuur, dan planten en dieren. Iets anders, essentieel voor al het leven, maar toch onzichtbaar. Iets dat in haar gedachten altijd de geest aan nam van elfjes. Toch, geen verhaal heeft haar ooit voorbereid op wat ze nu ziet. Haar boek ligt open op de grond voor de eikenboom, de pagina's nog nagenoeg droog. En daarvoor ligt, op haar buik, een klein wezentje. Ze heeft lang vluchtig haar en een jurkje van gedroogde bloemblaadjes. Op haar rug zitten zes kleine doorzichtige vleugeltjes, en met haar miniscule handjes slaat ze langzaam de bladzijden om. Jenny blijft kijken, betoverd door de gratie van het kleine wezentje, die totaal geen erg meer heeft in de buitenwereld, zo verdiept als ze is in het boek.

Voor haar gevoel blijft Jenny daar wel een half uur staan, tot dat ze haar ogen met moeite losmaakt van het tafereel. Langzaam, om het elfje niet te storen loopt ze terug over het gras, besluitend haar boek een andere keer op te halen. Onderweg naar huis denkt ze na over het elfje, en de kinderverhaaltjes die haar moeder vertelde, en later ook opschreef. Haar beschrijvingen klopten verbazingwekkend goed bij dit wezentje, en ze begint zich af te vragen of een echt elfje haar moeder misschien heeft geïnspireerd. Ze neemt zich voor het thuis te vragen, en om misschien wel haar eigen verhaal aan het repertoire verhalen toe te voegen.

Als Xanthelinta opkijkt schrikt ze, ze is veel te lang blijven lezen, en het is al behoorlijk licht. Ze hoort voor zonsopgang terug te zijn in de elfenheuvel. Maar tegelijk bedenkt ze dat dit boek het de eventuele straf wel waard was. Want als een boek over elfjes zelf een elfje zelf weet te betoveren, moet het wel mooi zijn. Langzaam slaat ze het boek dicht, en begint dan bedachtzaam aan haar weg terug. De verhalen die ze heeft gelezen waren magisch, en Xanthelinta besluit ze bij terugkomst op te schrijven. Zodat nog meer elfjes kunnen ervaren hoe betoverend ze eigenlijk echt zijn.

**A/N: Please review:)**


End file.
